Talk:Announcement Board/@comment-19903036-20131113045351/@comment-19903036-20131113080609
Jamil maybe I should paint a picture since you honestly don't see the double meaning in everything i've been talking about. Even given that I vaguely explained it in my last comment. The whole reason I suggested to do this Electrokinesis deletion thing was because my first legitimate contributions that I spent hours revising for the benefit of anyone else with a stronger determination to achieve what I am currently questioning myself could have an easier time understanding it. It might not be much, but I still felt some sort of accomplishment that I was actually doing something for the site and for other members who were interested in the techniques. I was working on revising the entire Cryokinesis page to make it easier to understand more all members. Which I did and believed to do well. I finished half of it after 6 hours and was content for the day and decided to finish it later. The Next day Kile574 comes along, and after specifically explaining that I was revising the Cryokinetic page, she deleted 1 of the 5 techniques I had finished revising. I brought it up to her and explained how I disliked that and that the ability was fine, that I left the anime name just as an ode to the techniques original editor. This wasn't that big a deal though. So the next day AISy comes along and deletes 3 more of the techniques I revised. After I had just explained how I terrible I felt about the one the day before, this one is what pissed me off. That my first contribution that I tried to make more comprehensible to users was completely torn to shreads. It felt like a Fuck You to me. So I thought... Well what is it about Kile and AISy thats so special they can determine what techniques are and aren't BS on the site? Did they have reasons to wipe the techniques they thought were a waste of time?... Which I feel no Admin or Moderator does. Especially if they have nothing to do with the page they are cleaning... So what if I had a reason to get rid of a page? What if I stated my reason for wanting the Electrokinesis page deleted? Well I didn't exactly have a reason for it to be gone... But I thought, Why not delete the site of all bullshit then? I mean, if they can delete things with no given purpose beyond what they feel should or shouldn't be, why can't I? Why can they? What is and what isn't bullshit on this site? How can they tell? Even though I still don't see Electrokinesis in any of the videos that you've shown. Just a guy with a super conductive body (Who as far as we know can't even control what is happening to him), and something called A Poorly lit room + Dont go to a magic show or you'll believe everything is real Jamil. (Sorry, I had to say that because I don't just assume everything strange I see must be psionics. Im waiting til I find something I know beyond the shadow of a doubt is psionic work.) Yes I was pissed. But you don't understand that my whole point was to get people to think a little more differently. To think a little less biasly. Which I kinda achived since you all realized that if the abilities on this site isn't tested and there isn't proof for it, why not just delete the entire site? I don't want the site to actually be deleted, or even electrokinesis page... But just beause an ability isn't tested, why does it deserve to be taken off the page? What is it that makes an ability of technique bullshit and deserves to be deleted?